Microencapsulation of divers materials is known. In British Pat. No. 872,438, issued July 12, 1961 to The National Cash Register Company, techniques for encapsulating liquids are taught, which teachings are hereby incorporated in this disclosure by reference. It is believed, however, that the particular encapsulated materials taught herein have not heretofore been encapsulated for any purpose, and particularly not for the purposes of the present invention.
Similarly, innumerable methods have been proposed for the removal of paint and like polymeric films, e.g. adhesive films, from surfaces, but typically these have suffered from the need to get through the protective barrier set up by the paint or in other words to overcome the very strength of the paint, and this has required much labor and expensive apparatus and chemicals. In the present invention, the protective surface layer is by-passed, the solvating chemicals are released under the surface and effect solvation from within.
The achieving of uniform polymerization of monomeric compositions has mainly been a function of adequacy of blending of the reagents, which becomes more difficult as viscosity increases during polymerization progresses even if achievable to some degree initially. There is need therefor for means of distributing a polymerizing reagent through a polymerizable moiety and then simultaneously throughout the moiety effecting instant release of the reagent for uniformity in reaction and product therefor.